


Night out

by failea



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failea/pseuds/failea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one shot with Maura in control</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night out

Jane cursed under her breath as she willed her shaking hands to be still. For about the fifth time in less than a minute the small clasp fell through her unresponsive fingers. There was no rational reason for her to be this nervous. Admittedly she had never done anything like this before, but it doesn't mean she hadn't had a fantasy or two about this exact moment.  
  
She could feel sweat bead on her brow as she once again tried to fasten the clasp. Was it her imagination or could she feel the leather around her thighs start to chafe the soft skin just a little bit as she struggled with the adjustment again. That would just be great! She thought angrily. What would Maura think of me? She'd have to help me out of this contraption and apply some soothing salves or something... The image of her lovers face concentrating on her imaginary wounds caused her to gasp as arousal caroused through her body anew. "Damn it!" she muttered as the clasp slipped from her grip again.  
  
Her body was slick with sweat and she was trembling with anticipation of the night ahead. If only she could get the damn...  
  
"Finally!" she exulted in triumph as the clasp slid into place. Struggling to regain at least a semblance of control she looked up into the full length mirror in Maura's bathroom. Turning sideways she looked the image before her up and down. A light blush crept up into her face as she slowly spun around to try to get the full effect. She smirked at her twin over her shoulder and winked slowly. "Howdy stud! Go get her" she mouthed before abandoning the image to finish dressing for the evening.  
  
She pulled on the silk boxers that Maura had left on the counter. As the material made its way up her long legs she bit into her lower lip as she could feel wetness pooling between her thighs. The silky smoothness of the material reminded her of Maura's hands and she had to close her eyes and count to ten in order to regain control once again. Next she pulled on the tight fitting black pants laid out neatly. A large bulge behind the fly and running down her left thigh did nothing to hide her little secret.  
  
Next she pulled on the silk shirt. No bra. Maura had been insistent on that point. The shirt clung to her chest and twin peaks showed exactly how far gone she already was. She pulled at the hem trying to cover the telltale bulge, but to no avail. Maura had made sure that the shirt barely covered the top of the pants.  
She glanced at her twin once more before tugging on her boots and heading into the bedroom.  
  
"Maur?" she called. Not receiving an answer she walked out of the bedroom calling Maura's name once more.  
  
She saw the little black box first. Sitting on the kitchen counter waiting for her. The note underneath read:  
  
"Put this on. I'm waiting in the car."  
  
Horrified Jane opened the box. An expensive silver watch glistened in the light on the counter. Two diamonds were inlaid on the face and Jane had a sinking feeling about the cost of the gift Maura had left. She was however well trained in Maura speak and she slipped the new watch unto her wrist securing the clasp as she strutted to the front door.  
  
Outside a limo was idling next to the curb. Wincing at the extravagance Jane squared her shoulders and ambled over to the waiting vehicle. The driver slinked around the car tipping her hat at Jane and greeting her formally as she opened the door for Jane. "Good evening, Miss Rizzoli"  
  
"Hi. Thanks." Jane said to the driver attempting to smile, but she felt sick to her stomach not knowing what Maura had planned for the evening. As she slipped into the back seat her breath caught. Maura was dazzling. The little black number she was wearing ad ridden up slightly revealing well-toned thighs and Jane felt rather than heard the seductive “Hello handsome" falling from Maura's lips.  
  
Jane tried to answer, but words escaped her. She let her eyes roam Maura's body and was startled as Maura leaned back and spread her legs slightly as if handing an invitation to Jane. "Maur" she husked struggling to keep the trembling that had now spread throughout her body out of her voice. She leaned closer to say hello and let out a startled gasp as Maura's hand found her new appendage through the material of her pants.  
  
"Oh my" Maura said a slow smile playing around her lips. As her hand gently squeezed and caressed along the thick shaft. Jane closed her eyes and was unable to control the jerk of her hips as the strap on made contact with her already swollen clit.  
  
A tight growl escaped from her lips and she grabbed Maura's wrist forcing her hand to cup her roughly. Her hips gave another little jerk and she couldn't help the cry of frustration as Maura gently removed her hand from hers and her crotch. "Ugh, Maura Isles! You're killing me here!" she finally managed.  
"So you do speak?" Maura asked a knowing smile playing around her lips. "I'm really glad to see that you were able to follow my instructions so thoroughly." Maura purred against Jane's neck leaving a trail of goose bumps and causing Jane's vision to darken for a moment.  
  
The car came to a stop and Jane was surprised to find they were in front of Maura's favorite restaurant. Her attention had been so riveted on Maura that she hadn't even realized they were moving. The back door opened again and Maura gave Jane a quick peck on the cheek. "C'mon stud" she teased "let's go build up some energy for later."  
  
Jane sat stunned. The Maura Isles she knew would never talk to her like that. "Coming honey?" Maura threw over her shoulder and Jane could have sworn she was batting her eyelashes at her. Jane scrambled out of her seat and stumbled out of the limo almost ending face first on the pavement. She quickly straightened and offered her arm to Maura intent on not making a fool of herself anymore.  
  
The dinner progressed smoothly and conversation flowed easily between the two women. Though at times Jane had trouble focusing as Maura would shift or stretch of lean over and inadvertently brush against the cock.  
  
Finally unable to stand it any longer and scared that she might just grab Maura and bend her over the table and claim her right there and then, Jane asked her "Maur, please cut it out?"  
  
Maura feigned innocence, "What are you talking about?" while curling her fingers around it and giving it a slight tuck under the table. Jane groaned and felt moisture soaking her pants.  
  
She roughly grabbed Maura's hand and deposited in on the table not releasing it for fear of recrimination. "I'm about to come Doctor Isles" she whispered low into Maura's ear. Tracing her tongue over the sensitive lobe and biting down lightly to make her point. Maura gasped in surprise and leapt up out of her seat. Grabbing Jane roughly by the arm she started pulling her towards the exit with purposeful strides.  
  
How she made it home without losing her mind Jane did not know.  
  
They tumbled into the car with Maura barely giving her time to sit down, before straddling her and starting to kiss her passionately. Her kisses were hard, forceful and demanding at the same time. If Jane didn't know better she would have said that the wonderful Dr. Isles was completely out of control. A hand sneaked its way between their bodies and started massaging the bulge in her pants. Jane groaned at the added pressure and threw her head back and gave a small scream of pain and pleasure as Maura's teeth sank into the soft skin right below her ear.  
  
The soothing kisses and licks did nothing to stop the slow burn that moved downward through her body. Her hips were starting to buck uncontrollably and she struggled for breath. Just as she felt her body tethering on the edge Maura stilled in her lap. Jane growled in frustration grabbing a fist full of Maura's honey blonde hair and pulling her close. "Don't you dare leave me hanging Maur" she threatened through clenched teeth.  
  
"I would never do that stud" Maura whispered and skillfully slipped the little black dress from her shoulders. Baring perfect round breasts. She hiked up the dress further wearing it around her hips revealing her perfectly shaved landing strip in the process.  
  
"No underwear?!" Jane asked feeling mystified and enjoying the new flash of arousal that coursed through her body as she pictured Maura sitting next to her in the prim and propper restaurant wearing nothing but the dress. Her hands trembled only slightly as she encased her friend and lover's breasts. Running the tips of her fingers over the hardened tips. Vice like fingers locked around her wrists and pinned her arms above her head.  
  
"No touching" Maura said sternly and Jane groaned in protest. She heard fabric rip and glanced gasped as Maura's mouth closed around one of her sensitive nipples. Her talented tongue circled around the hardened tip causing it to harden even more. Jane's head jerked back as Maura's teeth found purchase and nipped at her exposed flesh.  
  
Stifling a small scream she managed to utter. "Don't stop! Oh Lord Maura don't stop!"  
  
Maura's hands expertly undid her pants. A hand gripped at her shaft squeezing the plastic appendage and manicured nails scraped over the silk of her boxers. Jane stared at Maura through a daze as Maura seeped off her lap unto her knees. Lust darkened eyes stared up at Jane as she slipped the dildo through the boxers opening. "I'm going to make you come in my mouth honey." Maura said as one hand brought the dildo to her mouth. Jane swore she could feel Maura's breath on the tip as she spoke even though it was impossible. Her other hand clasped around the base pressing the counter point firmly into Jane's swollen clit.  
  
Jane let out a long agonized moan as she felt rather than saw Maura's lips sliding over the head and onto the shaft. Taking the thickness into her mouth while staring innocently up at Jane. Jane tried to find something to hold onto but her nails failed to find purchase on the leather seat. Needing something concrete she wound her fingers through Maura's hair and couldn't help pushing Maura closer with her hands causing a slight gagging sound from Maura as the full length filled her mouth.  
  
Jane could feel the pressure building inside. She could hardly feel the soft massaging of Maura's fingers near her opening. All she could feel was Maura sucking. Running her tongue around the thick shaft buried in her mouth. With a scream that could be heard a mile away Jane finally let go and felt the most intense orgasm ever rip through her body. Her hips were pounding uncontrollably against Maura's flushed face. Her hands gripping Maura's hair holding her head in place as the tremors in her body threatened never to stop.  
  
At last she could take no more and she jerked on Maura's hair to free her from her confinement. Pulling her up to hold her tightly against her heaving chest. "That was amazing, thanks" she said into Maura's hair. "Did I hurt you?" she asked tentatively as she heard Maura struggling for breath.  
  
"No" Maura rasped from below. "But I need to come" she pleaded at Jane.  
  
Jane smiled lovingly down at her and carefully ran her hands down Maura's sides. "Well honey" she smirked "Why don’t you take a seat?" she asked playfully. Indicating down to her crotch suggestively. The sharp intake of breath let her know that, that was exactly what Maura wanted.


End file.
